black hole sun
by the pharoah
Summary: Set in Majoras Mask. Drabbles in the point of view of the secondary characters of Majora's Mask. What they're thinking on their last day, before and up to, the clock striking twelve. Chapter 2: Sakon
1. Postman

author's note: here i am again, diving into a different fandom. Zelda! -luffs on fandom- i love the zelda series but the fandom could be better -.- anyways a first for wolfie! a non-romantic fic. this fic is a little different actually. each chapter will be the POV of a different character in the Zelda: Majora's Mask, game on their last day, the last 24 hours in the game. the characters are secondary, which include postman, madame aroma, kafei, anju, people like that and even those outside the clocktower, because the game never made the zoras or gorons really react to the third day, which is weird. anyways hope you like this. reviews and criticism are appreciated. :) enjoy. title belongs to soundgarden .

**xxXXxx**  
black hole sun  
chapter 1: Postman  
**xxXXxx**

He may be crazy. They call him crazy. But no he is not crazy, maybe a bit on the fanatical side. He's determined, loyal to his boss Madame Aroma who sets a strict schedule. Yes very strict. Very important. He lived by that schedule and if he was "crazy" like they all said he was, he would be on his knees praying to it, bowing his head of thinning red hair to it. But he didn't do that ... not often. So there! He wasn't crazy. Just a dedicated worker.

That boy with the silly green hat would come to him (wow, he really wanted to talk to _him_?) and he couldn't even stop to talk to his fans (the thought made him giggle) because then it would throw him off task. The mail couldn't be late oh no. They would _eat_ _him_ _alive_. The town's people that is. He had stopped to talk one day, when he had friends and had run as fast as his brown, leather sandals, would allow and it just wasn't good enough. They screamed and scowled and he cowered.

That was the last time he was late. The very last time.

Today had been like any other day. 3 p.m. sharp he would start his not too fast, not too slow jog to the first mailbox, over in the North District. He'd slip the mail inside and behind, his dark, weary eyes noticed a poster with a big word in red, 'Evacuate'. But he didn't stop too long or his schedule would be interupted. So he continued the pace, thinking back to the word.Oh yes, he looked up for a mere moment to see that large moon, oh so close to the town. If he wasn't already running late from glancing at the poster he would've stared just a second longer. But no, he had to trot on. He made his way to the mailbox outside the landry mat and jogged on.

"Hey Mr. Postman! Come over here for a sec, we gotta show you something! Or would it "disrupt your schedule"." The guards leading to the Swamp laughed and laughed and he didn't even look because he was so late already. If he wasn't though, oh, he'd storm over there and use his great rabbit powers to teach them a lesson.

But that would disrupt his schedule.

--

He watched as the town's people heaved large suitcases out and about their homes. He watched them scurry about widly, screaming to "hurry, we don't have much time left" and since the mail was already delivered, on time, he stopped for a second to laugh. Oh, did they really think the moon was going to fall. Sure it had steadily gotten closer and ... closer ... but that was silly. Moon's didn't fall.

He stopped, couldn't waste too much time and scurried into his house, letting out a loud sigh of relief as he put down his empty mail bag and plopped himself down onto his bed. It was, indeed, written on his schedule, and he couldn't disobey the schedule could he?

--

The bells chimed and he was on his hands, his knees, stopping for a second to grab his head, shake it, pull his hair, do anything to make that chiming stop.

Remember, remember, moons don't fall. N-No, they stay high up in the air and shine their light through the darkness. Goddesss of Terminia, don't let the sky fall.  
He didn't want to die, no, he was fine with his scheduled life, yes, yes he was fine with it! He was fine with it, he loved it, just let him live!

He collapsed to his stomach, red hat falling off his head as he lay with his forehead pressed against the wooden floor. Oh, oh how he wanted to flee but ... but it wasn't written on the schedule! That schedule. He stood to his knees. That god damn schedule.

He stood and walked to it, doing what he never thought he'd do, he ripped it down and as soon as he did he regretted it. It fell to the floor, he along with it. It laid there, ripped and sprawled out and just ... taunting him. Reminding him that he couldn't flee, it's not written on the schedule.

The bells chimed again and he glanced at his tick-tocking clock. Midnight, when it was rumored the moon would fall.

And so he grabbed his bunny mask and placed it upon his head and went to his bed, laying there, his chest rising up and down up and down up and --

He heard and felt a low rumble, his room began to shake.

He wondered if Madame Aroma wrote dying on his schedule.

--

Author's Note: I love the postman, his character is so tragic and I actually think this is quite a nice look on his character. yes tragic, as most all will be. anyways please review :D


	2. Sakon

Author's Note: No reviews but thank you for the favorite :) This chapter will be Sakon! Yaaay. Please R&R.

**xxXXxx  
**black hole sun  
**xxXXxx**

Sakon is all bald-headed and blue eyed and giggling because oooh, what's this Sakon? You've just stole another precious artifact, item, treasure? Oh goody.

It's a big beautiful mask that reminds the skinny little pickpocket-thief of Lion and if all those Poes weren't around he would've roared like a lion too. Those ninja things kind of scared him with their lamp eyes and black skin and if Sakon had looked closely at the Poes then the mask, the mask then the Poes, well he would have seen quite a bit of similarites. With ball-less eyes, just hollow and one single color. Poe; yellow. Mask; black. And maybe if Sakon would stop stealing for one measly little second and look in a mirror. He would sese some similarities between him, the Poe, and the Mask. Hollow, empty.

Sakon is all shut eyes (don't worry Sakon, there are no mirrors around your home) and purple pants and he skips to his "evil lair" and happily and giddy because oh just look at this. Look at it! Fucking look at all he is! A thief with no dreams, no home but a cave, and no hair. But he has a mask. And he skips merrily to his lair and stands infront of it, little black shoes taptaptapping against the canyon floor. And as he waits he looks up at the sky, the moon is so close but what does Sakon do? He giggles.

Sakon is all brains and no brawns. His eyes may be shut as he giggles (because he doesn't want to see the faces looking at him like a monster because he is giggling at his prize that is in his stained hands) and he may be turned around but he sees Kafei there, all purple and yellow, with that fox mask. Oh Kafei is silly, thinking he could out-thief the thief. The rock slides away and he skips in, holding his prize with two hands now because maybe that sneaky little boy will jump out from behind the mask and snatch it out of his hands, or attempt itt. Salon wouldn't be giggling then.

Sakon listens as the rock slams shut behind him, enclosing the cave in utter darkness and Sakon squints. Now where oh where is that torch. Ah! There it is!

"Sakon, give me back my Sun's Mask!" Sakon's mouth forms a perfect 'o' and his eyes open wider than they've ever been before. How had that little fucker manage to sneak in? No matter, Sakon knows his lair like the back of his milky white hand and Kafei. He can hear the purple boy struggle behind him, kicking and tripping over rocks and the like. All strategically placed if such an event had ever occured.

"Hehe, okay! But you're going to have to catch me." He chimes merrily and skips away through the darkness, oh where oh where is that escape door? He hears Kafei trip and fall and curse and Sakon giggles, "Aren't you a little young to be cursing like that?"

Kafei just replies with a "Fuck you!" and Sakon tsktsktsks.

There oh there it is! Sakon quickly moves his hand along the cave's wall, feeling around for the red button like a blind person. He hears the familiar buzz and the metal door rushes open so quickly the bald thief jumps and laughs merrily.

"So long Kafei!" He calls and listens as the purple boy yells behind the steel door he closes.

Now, to the curiosity shop.

--

Sakon never liked the man at the curiosity shop, with his weird noses and weird way of scratching his back. He's creepy, even in Sakon's book. But Sakon does what he can for good ole' Rupees and this pretty mask would pay a pretty price. He skips into town, near deserted, and rushes to the familiar store.

Oh like the moon would fall. Silly people with their silly thoughts.

He reaches the door and reads the sign, 'Closed' and his whole face turns red. Closed?! This place is open at night, at night! So how can it be closed, it's night , nearly 12 to be exact and the store's closed?

Sakon fumes, throwing the mask to the floor in frustration. He has nothing left to do but go home, no one left in town to pick pocket anyway.

The clock chimes, its midnight, when it was rumored for the moon to fall. Sakon giggles. The fireworks start, the familiar poppoppop of such things echoing through the sky. And then the earth shakes and rumbles and he looks up, the moon is descending in a rush of flames and they are coming towards him and Sakon the thief dies giggling, because

"This is a dream. Moons do--"

--

A/N: I liked the Postman's chapter better but Sakon is fun. I imagine him all like caught in his head but when things don't go his way turning crazy, like the Happy Mask Salesman. Gosh that guy is creepy. His chapter will be fun. Reviews please?


End file.
